What's Left Behind Can Come Back
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: What if they weren't there to save her human life in time, 50 years later her strange new family runs into a family she came to love as a human. How are things going to play out... Rating just in case Bella's P.O.V.
1. Prologue

AN- SO I got this idea random and decided to start writing it and playing with it… I also want to say now, I know over the years places change more over after a LONG period of time but just bare with me and don't think about it too much also this is set before Bella really finds out Jacobs a Werewolf so don't ask why he might act differently… I like him better before he went retarded (my opinion sry)

Summary- What if they didn't get there in time to save her human life, what if Vampires could live with Werewolves if they really tried… More than 50 years have past since she became a Vampire and she returns to a life she hadn't lived since she was human, what if the family she grew to love in her human life so up again…

This follows the books until about half way thought New Moon but any information you learned after (Aka peoples pasts or just in general, like about werewolves and the like is still the same).

I own nothing, none of the cullens, or bella, or jake…. I own Terra and that's it…

Prologue.

_Edward, I love you._ Those where my last thoughts before the pain started… strangely enough it wasn't as painful as last time. I didn't make a sound, maybe it was because half of me was already dead, or maybe the pain depended on the attacker. All I know is right before I gave into the burning pain; I heard what I thought were animals growling…

--

Even to this day I wasn't sure what made me think to come back to a high school and live like a human teenager. But two years ago I did, and not just any high school but the very one I went to when I was a human teenager, one I never got the change to graduate from either to be perfectly honest. It surprised me when I showed up two years ago and not much had changed there either. Few more buildings where added, ones for newer classes (like art or music apparently) or just newer buildings taking over for the ones that didn't stand very well after the years, but the town, the school everything looked eerily the same as it did all those years before. It surprised me but I kept it up, going to classes with my best friend and 'brother' in most ways. The next year two others joined us as a year younger than us, two friends and family members as well. Those two now rode in the shinny black corvette following behind Jake and I.

My family after I was turned was a strange one, more over now. After all Vampires and Werewolves were suppose to be enemies. And yet the group of us heading to another day of school, as juniors and 

sophomores made up of two vampires and two werewolves and it didn't both us at all, no fights, other than when the Were riding next me decided to be a jerk but that's beside the point.

Years, many years had past and yet we still seemed the same as we rode down the highway, so fast that the rain wasn't even making us wet, hell I don't think it was even touching us as we sped. After all Forks wasn't a very smart place to ride motorcycles to school, much less to anywhere and yet day in and day out that's what me and Jacob did.

He smirked just than and sped up, I glared lightly at him knowing he was daring me to keep up with him. Please, if he wanted a real race lets ditch the bikes and run, after all I could out run him that way and I know that… sometimes I wondered why my powers were the way they were…

I sped up to meet up with Jakes speed confused at my thoughts, where did they come from. True the first few years I spent learning my powers I had laughed and wondered at them… it was kind of ironic after all.

Jake started going fast than, his thoughts clear, and the corvette still trailed behind us, holding the two 'younger' members of this 'family'. Seth sat in the passenger set laughing at the little race I was having, and the other Vampire in the family, Terra drove silently amused.

The wind was whipping around me rather fast, always felt like freedom to me, being on this bike or running, the speed the wind everything, maybe my love for it is why I could more than likely beat anyone at a race, both on a bike or by foot. I've proven that time and again. My mind wondered as I kept pace with Jacob, always a little ways ahead of him just to show him I wasn't letting him win. Than I wondered if I _could_ outrun anyone… Human, Werewolf and Vampire alike, after all I did meet a vampire once who was fast… very fast…

Alright stop right there… I told myself shaking my head, my speed never slowed as Jacob tried to get ahead again. Why did these thoughts come back randomly… thoughts I haven't had in years… decades even…

Feeling my shift in mood like she normally did, I felt myself start to clam as I barely heard Terra lightly singing from her car. She could feel others moods and calm those around her down if she wanted too, her special little power.

I could tell already today wasn't a good day as we pulled off the highway and into the school parking lot. Terra parked next to Jake and I, after all why take two spots when both our bikes fit in one spot. Grabbing our bags from the Corvette we started heading to class. People stopped staring at us by now and I remembered to block out their minds like I normally did. I followed Jake to our first class he was amused by our race but other wise quiet, too early in the morning sometimes for him to form complete sentences or even thoughts for that matter. Mean yes, but sadly true.

We sat in our normally seats in the back of the room for English, a class that has changed a bit since the last time I took it…

'I'll race you home after school, and I'll win,' Jake thought hard enough for me to pick up on. I just smirked and nodded letting him know it was on. It didn't seem weird anymore that I could read minds of humans very easily, Jake and other werewolves were a little bit harder but I could read their thoughts. Vampire on the other hand… for some reason or another I couldn't read anything at all. That wasn't all my power but my mind wondered as I let my guard down and let some peoples thoughts run free. Normally mornings people were too tired to really think that much or they were cramming for a test coming up in another class. But today something was different; everyone was almost excited, confused and talking. Maybe the noise in the room was what made me let go and listen to those around me…

I picked from thoughts and realized new students were coming to school today, some already saw the new comers and the thoughts ranged, some people were interesting in the new comers some afraid… like they were at first with Jacob and I, and later Terra and Seth.

Than I picked up a thought that made my blood run cold… if anything in my body could get colder… thoughts of the new comers, than again I had no reason to think it was who ran through my mind, Jacob here wasn't as small like half the males in the school, Seth either… but one of the student that sat in the class was thinking at this moment how anyone would look bigger than Jacob…

I knew one person who was…

Jake looked at me, he could tell when something wasn't right, 'What's wrong?' He thought clearly.

I just shook my head… "Nothing" I whispered, "Just scaring myself for no reason." I told him and put my head down on the desk hiding my face.

Just than I felt someone heading into the room, a presents, as a Vampire, I haven't felt this persons presents before so I knew it wasn't the teacher but I felt Jacob stiffen in the next seat, the smell told him what just walked in, the lack of thoughts told me…

It wasn't who I thought it was I told myself as I felt the person stop in the front of the room scan it, eyes stayed on me for a second too long and than headed for an empty seat…

I looked up slowly than when I felt no eyes on me, the person was walking to her seat, she was small… pixie like, with spiky black hair…. I stopped breathing…

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath, Jake snickered a little at me. And she turned to look at me as I put my head down and the teacher entered the room. Taking the attention off me…

-Well Prologue done, and edited a little bit… only by me so it prob still has some work to be done to it.

Review!! I love them and they make me update faster I promise

-M


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next Chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

I own nothing, none of the characters I own except Terra t the moment.

Chapter 1

'Don't notice me, Don't notice me, Don't notice me…' I kept thinking over and over in English class, I was glad the teacher never called on me for anything, though it didn't help when he questioned Jake because it put attention to close to me. But thankfully I survived the class and when the bell rang I didn't move, Jake mirrored my actions, we decided to take a few minutes longer to get our stuff together and get up to leave. It's amazing how well Jacob knew me. We left once everyone else was gone; Alice kept her eyes on me while she walked out of the room, but I never looked up from what I was doing.

We walked to our next class which again we shared, the first two we shared and the last class. As of today I wished we had all of them together, would have made this so much easier. The next class no new students showed up. Again sitting in the back Jacob turned to me.

"So… want to explain?" He asked quietly. It was than that I realized he never saw the Cullen's back than…

"It was Alice," I answered quietly… "She was a friend of mine before… she's a Cullen," I finished quietly where no one but Jake would hear me.

He said nothing as the teacher walked in than but his mind told me what I needed to. He understood now, and for some reason his thoughts made me wonder if he was worried for some reason…

As we left Math we went our own ways, we'd meet up at lunch like normal. I wasn't thinking as I made my way to my next class but I was listening to others thoughts and that made me realize who was not far behind me. After all anyone as big as Emmett would make those around you thinking about it, which let me tell you everyone in the hallway was wondering how he got to be as big as he was, and how to make sure they never made him angry. I started walking very fast, sadly in my hurry I forgot to make my movement's human speed; I catch myself and listening quickly to see if anyone saw. I was in the clear as far as any humans were involved but I did feel two pairs of eyes following me as I walked rather fast into my next class and sat down even faster… Damn it! Well three of the five of them had seen me, but I didn't know if they knew who I was or just knew what I was.

Why did they decide to come back here like this, why now, why today…? I thought. I didn't know what to do, think or feel. After all it's been years… decades…. Hell it's almost going on a century since I've seen them. No word, nothing all this time… but was it all of them I was really angry at? I questioned myself until the teacher walked in and started class. I put all my thoughts to listening and taking notes, more than I should have but I didn't want to think about this.

I walked to the lunch room, filling a tray of food and make my way to our normal table. Did this all without thinking, doing it day after day. I sat next to Jacob who already was halfway through this own tray. I pushed my closer to him so he knew to eat that too. Terra laughed lightly at us and she did the same for Seth who wasn't as far into his food as Jacob.

That's when I felt eyes on the back of my skull. I kept myself from turning towards them. Damn it, he was here too… I would stay calm I told myself over and over. Just than Terra looked up at me.

"Bella?" She whispered.

I looked up at her, "Its nothing," I told her than looked back down. I thought hard to find out how many of them where staring a whole into me right now… Three. Well the three I happen to have run into already. Just than I felt another pair of eyes follow the rest of them… just than the whole room went still and Terra's head shot up. She felt everyone's emotions, in some ways she could control it, calming people down and such but not like Jasper could. He could do it with thoughts; Terra did it with her voice.

I kept my eyes on the table, I watched Jake and Seth both pause in their eating when they felt the emotions in the room become still for a split second than return to normal, they thought about asking but the food called them more than the questions did. Terra met my eyes confused, but there was some other emotion behind them that I didn't recognized at least coming from her.

"I'll explain later," I told her. She nodded her head, her long curly red hair moved around her shoulder blocking her face as she looked down like I did. Lunch went quietly after that. Once the wolves stopped their attacks on the innocent food, they started up conversation. Two of them with mine and Terra's comments every once in a while.

"I'm going to head to class," I said to the three of them. They nodded and I stood up, taking my tray and throwing what was left on it away and headed to my Chemistry Class. I sat near the back in the middle table. I perched on my high stool and started taking out a book and my notebook. Waiting in silence I started to doodle, something my red headed friend got me into doing. The first person to walk in after me was the teacher himself. He sat at his desk and started to work on something on his laptop. He normally was there a few minutes before and after class for those with questions. One of the few teachers who did now. I felt more and more people coming in and sitting down. The silence was no more as they started to talk with each other. I tried my hardest to keep my mind out of their thoughts. Than I felt someone else enter the room, a presents I haven't felt my whole immortal life. But one I knew too well…

I didn't look up as I felt them move to the teacher's desk than walked towards me. I didn't even move when I felt the chair next to me move and no longer was empty. I felt Déjà vu right than, only the rolls were a bit reverse and his chair wasn't as far away from me as possible. I didn't look up, I didn't move when he sat down. Right before I felt the teachers thoughts change to start the class I felt the person next to me look. His eyes looked into me, I almost looked up but I stopped myself. I wouldn't move, if I didn't react maybe he wouldn't know it was me…

"Bell-" He started to say but the teacher started talking just than cutting him off.

Damn so much for that idea…

Like the first day I set next to him in a class like this I kept my mind so focused on taking notes, only this time I never looked through my hair at him, even that was the same as it shaded my face from his eyes. Right when class ended I copied his actions those years ago and made a run for it without letting anyone realize that's what I was doing. I was out the door and I felt him following me and heard him call for me to wait, it made me walk faster. He kept following me but I didn't slow down. I felt relief when I saw Jacob waiting for me, his face confused at first. I felt Edward stop behind me as I meet up with Jake. After all what he didn't expect was a Werewolf to meet with a Vampire did he now. He watched me join my friends before turning towards his own class. No ones thoughts were on us which surprised me.

When I meet up I saw Terra leaning against the wall, her small pale body looked like any normal vampire but still those who walked by still stared at her. Her clothes made others stare but her looks outside of that cased the same reaction. She dressed in long sleeved black blouse, the sleeves flared at the elbows and her black jeans flared at the knees. Her hands where covered in velvet black gloves that went up her arms. She walked toward us as we made our way to our history class. I realized than, after all the years of being around her that she never really showed her body, always covered it with clothing just her face and neck showed. I thought about it as we watched to our class, Jacob and Terra talking on the way.

One thing that changed in the school was what you needed to graduate. Some of the upperclassmen could share classes with underclass. Our history class was one of them, just needed to take them sometime in your four years. The four of us shared this class; we thought the last class of the day would be a good one to share.

We walked into the class room and sat down. That's when I thought up a plan.

"Hey Jake," I said almost once I sat down.

"Yes Bella?" He questioned me. The smirk on my face made his thoughts confused for a second before he realized I had a plan.

"After class, lets race… to the bikes than home?" I said. I remembered I promised him a race after school today.

His face lit up. "It's on, of course we can't run our normal speed to the bikes," he said sadly.

"Of course… ruins of the fun doesn't it," I agreed, Terra and Seth laughed at us. Just than the class started. Boring as always.

Once class let out, me and Jake grabbed our bags and headed out of the class with speed. The race was on. I called just before leaving the class room.

"We'll meet you two at the house." Seth laughed and I heard him ask Terra why she wouldn't race him to the car.

We made it to the bikes with record time. "Crap we need keys to the Corvette," I said. We tried riding with our backpacks before and it never turns out good.

"Well, it was a tie to the bikes so I guess wait for them, we stash our bags and race home?" Jake asked.

"Guess we have to wait," I said face down. Jake laughed.

"You look like a kid that just got their candy taking away," He said laughing. I smiled at him.

Just than I felt Terra and Seth's presents, but not far behind them I felt a group of five following. Panicked I raced to Terra.

"I need your keys, we forgot about our bags," I said faster than I needed. She threw them to me as I ran at her I catch them midair and started back to the bikes so fast that anyone watching wouldn't have realized I moved at all. None but the group of five watching us now.

I opened the car doors and Jake and I threw our bags in and I put the keys in the ignition for Terra and jumped on my bike. Just than Jacob and I raced towards the exit, first to leave the parking lot and I felt five pairs of eyes on me.

AN- so this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I think I'll do longer chapters. I think this wont be too long of a fic though so don't be expecting too much

Let me know whatca think. Reviews make me write more and faster!!

-M


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, heres the next chapter. So you know theres some flashbacks in this so be aware . Well see you at the bottom

I own nothing, sadly enough….

_Flashback thoughts and such_

Normal Text

Chapter 2

Naturally... I won the race home. But just to make Jacob feel better my body decided to betray me, and I practically fell off my bike after turning it off. Jacob was holding himself up as he laughed.

"Oh shut up," I hissed. Of course naturally I become a vampire and I gain grace and all that fun stuff, and being me… I still am a klutz.

"Sorry Bells it was just too funny," he laughed just as Terra drove in. I heard Seth in the car complaining before she even stopped.

"But seriously why do they get to race everywhere… why can we join too?" He was saying, Terra just sighed as she put the car in park and we opened the doors to grab out bags.

"I'm not repeating this conversation," Terra replied walking out of the garage and into the house. Seth followed shortly, not welling to give up.

"I say we race him sometime… on foot," I whispered to Jacob as we headed into the house.

"Hmmm sounds good to me."

When I walked in I didn't see Seth anywhere, I figured he went upstairs to his room, but Terra who normally followed his lead was sitting on the sofa, legs and arms crossed looking right at me. The look on her face told me what she was waiting for. She might as well be standing and tapping her foot…

"I guess you want me to explain," I said figured stating the obvious was my best move…

"That would be a start…" Terra replied calmly.

"Well… where to begin…" I muttered.

"Try the beginning?" Jacob said behind me with a smirk. I smacked him upside his head for that one.

"Well it started when I was still human…" I started, explaining everything. Moving to Forks, living with Charlie, meeting Edward the first day thinking he hated me. Getting to know him… It continued. Sometime during it, Seth came down and listened I figured he knew everything because of his connection with Jake when they Phased. Than I got to the part that I don't remember ever talking about 

before… and I surprised myself with the pain I felt by retelling it… that day shortly after my eighteenth birthday. I explained them leaving and she sat silently though it… I stopped talking for a few minutes before she spoke.

"So you haven't seen any of them since that day?" She asked.

"No…" I answered; she knew part of my story just like I knew part of hers. Not the details. For instance I knew she was created by people who didn't care for her, but created her to fight. And that she got sick of fighting, both humans and vampires a like. That's when I found her when I was hunting. She was in the forest, her eyes onyx in her hunger. I didn't know what to do, until she asked for my help. She cried that she didn't want to be a monster anymore. She didn't want to hurt anyone else, and I taught her to hunt like I did. And she was with us since. Jacob and the pack didn't agree that much with it at first. But she grew on them as much as on me.

"So… can I ask how you were turned exactly," she asked slowly. "I mean, you told me that the person was trying to kill you and Jacob's pack saved you in time but you never said more."

"Well. The first year I met the Cullen's we ran into a bit of… trouble," I started. I guess I forgot to tell her about James. I slowly explained what happened, explaining everything. I had to explain some of their powers as well, I remember telling her about Edwards but I guess I forgot about Alice's. When I finished I stopped for a second, remembering that day.

"Jacob stopped talking to me randomly after he seemed to get sick, his father wouldn't tell me anything and the pack master told him not to say anything to me. So he didn't. I was going insane alone at my house so I decide to go out, look for something that Edward had showed me once. Jake started to help me at first, but we never found it, but that day I did, and what I thought would happen; didn't. I sat there for a few minutes it seemed before I went to go leave as fast as I could when I saw someone come out of the forest. Laurent stood there, apparently he was in Forks looking for me… but at the time he was just hunting…" I explained I paused for a second, rethinking what happened next.

"_Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply._

His voice still clear and the same in my head as I repeated the story and thinking of it myself.

_I was on the ground faster than I could blink. But the pain from the fall didn't hurt; no it was the burning pain in my neck that made me almost scream out. I thought about nothing as I felt the burning run though me, my head began to spin from both the pain and blood lost. Just than I swear I heard growling. And the weight on me disappeared. I couldn't move the burning had me pinned to the ground. I didn't open my eyes at all. I wasn't sure how much time had past before I heard a voice…_

"_Bella…. Oh no…" I thought I knew that voice… it was rough but I couldn't remember. I didn't hear anymore after that. The burning continued, for how long I didn't know until I woke. But it started to fade after some time. I felt like I was sleep at the time but than I heard voices around me._

I stopped after that. She asked what happened, that was it. The pack killed Laurent, saving me in a way. Jake fought against the pack for me. They wanted to kill me there, he wanted to wait see how I would turn out. It was strange after all. Vampires and Werewolves were born enemies and yet here we are.

"Wow…" Terra said at first, I could tell she didn't know what to say. I left it at that. Seth's mind started to wonder and I heard his thoughts. Wondering if I was done explain, I nodded at him before he realized he had asked clear enough for me to hear. He looked down for a second before he started in on some random topic with Terra and Jacob. I didn't feel like thinking about it. I got up and left, I did have homework I could get done now that way I didn't have to later.

While I was up in my own room, on the computer that Terra had bought for me, and showed me all the tricks to use it. I heard their conversation that came from downstairs. I normally didn't try listening but my name had caught my attention. Than I realized they were talking about what happened today and my name wasn't spoken. Jake thought it…

Seth asked if I was going to run for it every day now, Terra laughed and said she didn't know. I heard Jake say he didn't mind so much as long as maybe one time I'd let him win. I almost laughed to myself when I heard that. They went on for a second before Terra said something, "You think she'll talk to them?"

I didn't even know the answer to that. But I heard Jacobs thoughts louder than his voice which wasn't normal. 'She more than likely will cave and talk to them. She's still in love with him…'

I stopped moving altogether… that wasn't true… was it?

I wasn't going to think about it. It's been how many years, I'm over it… really… okay maybe I'm a little hurt still but…

No… not thinking about it. I decided and went back to ignoring them and doing the work in front of me.

--

That night I sat outside, the rain had stopped for a short amount of time. And I sat out on the back deck lost in thoughts. Nothing really that important but just something to keep the time. Like I normally did. I could tell Jacob and Seth were both dead asleep at this hour. Their minds where quieter than normally telling me this. That and I could hear their snoring from all the way out here. I wasn't sure I needed to be a vampire to hear it either…

Just than I felt someone walking out towards the deck. Terra came out the door, looked at me for a second before sitting down next to me. I noticed she'd changed clothing since the last time I saw her. In normal PJ like pants, black silk looking ones and a normal tank top. Not something she wore normally and I could see why. Hell Seth and Jacob never realized it themselves. Her arms had scars on them that stood out more than the one I had. It's funny how little you notice about someone at first than realize it 

years later. I finally realized Terra wasn't as pale as most vampires we've seen. She wasn't tan, far from it but still, compared to me alone she was tan looking.

"You alright?" She asked suddenly. Sometimes I hated not being able to read vampire minds. And I still don't understand that either.

I looked up at her. "Honestly," I started than thought about it…."I don't know… I really don't know what to do. I can't keep ignoring them like I did today… well yesterday." I laughed a bit, it was way past midnight.

"Maybe you shouldn't run. Talk to them."

I sighed. "I don't know if I can, after everything."

"Well let me ask you something. Are you mad at them?"

I thought about it a second, "No… Not really mad. Hurt is more like it, even to this day it still hurts that he left…" I spoke; my voice went quiet at the end.

"You told me he left; you didn't get a goodbye from anyone else?" Terra kept with the questions, never really looking at me, she could feel my emotions so it's not like she needed to read my face.

"No… He said it would be like a clean break. He told me Alice had wanted to say Goodbye but he stopped her…" I answered.

"Well… maybe if you're not ready to talk to all of them, mainly Edward. You should at least talk to Alice?" Terra answered; when she spoke their names she seemed unsure almost like she didn't know if they were the right ones.

"Maybe…"

"Think about it Bella. Edward left that's true, but from what I'm getting its not like they all wanted to. They were a family for a long time maybe they felt they had to listen to him so they did. But they didn't want to leave. If I recall correctly Alice was off with her mate right… she was trying to calm him down?" Terra kept asking.

I thought about, it was true. Alice had gone after Jasper, he wasn't happy for attacking me and she went to help. "Yes, she was gone taking care of Jasper."

I thought Terra froze for a second, but I couldn't be sure because if she did she recovered quickly. "Perhaps start with her, you both were close friends right?"

"I thought so… than," I replied. Would she want to talk to me? I knew Edward did but that might just be because I'm still alive and the same. Out of shock.

"Try there, see what happens. You never know, and what's the worse that can happen?" Terra told me with a smile, finally looking at me. That was true. What was the worst that can happen…?

AN- Well there we are. Hope you like Review!! Fast updates that way I promise.

-M


	4. Chapter 3

A little more flashbacks but not as bad… same thing goes.

_Flashback_

Normal

I own nothing… well I own Terra I guess and one day I will own her car too lol

Chapter 3

We didn't race to school this time, we kept with the Corvette. Terra had the windows down and I could hear the music coming from her car. Seth was half passed out in his seat. He hated wakening up; he was almost as bad as Jacob to waking up in the morning.

Normally I hated music but for some reason with Terra the stuff she listens to doesn't bother me, and when she sings to it I calm down, but it's normal. Her singing calms all those listening down. Hell I wonder if you need to listen for her to be able to calm you down with her voice. Hm I'd have to experiment with that later…

I think that was why we didn't race to school, one Terra kept me calm and Jacob didn't know if I wanted to get there any sooner than we had to. After all we left right on time to get there with just enough time to get to class. Maybe a few minutes more. Still we were doing higher speeds than we needed too. I thought of his words just than, as we sped down the high way.

_Built in radar…_

That's what I was for the most part. I made sure no one noticed us speeding but than I wondered how the rest of the Cullen's did it if Edward wasn't with them… I stopped shaking my head as we pulled off the high way.

I thought about what Terra had said earlier, about me talking to them. I thought about it a lot since than. Even after she got up to play on her computer some more. I thought about it now. I mean really what would it hurt if I at least talked to Alice.

I remember Terra's words again and wondered if maybe that's why I didn't want to talk to them. What if without me, after they left, things got better. They didn't miss me at all. I thought about it now and I realized that might be exactly what I'm scared of. But talking to Alice might give me some insight; I almost cursed Terra for asking me if that's why I was running…

"_Ever wonder why you're running from them now," Terra asked lightly as she stood for a second, than leaned against the house._

"…_Not really, they hurt me badly when they left. Maybe I'm just scared to get hurt again…" I replied. I really didn't know why I ran._

"_Do you think it's because you fear they moved on. They are happier without you; maybe they didn't miss you when they left…" Terra said, I looked up startled at her. I saw in her eyes she didn't mean the words to hurt me but to make me think._

"_Maybe…" I said… what if they were happier without me…_

I sighed as we pulled into the parking lot. What if they didn't miss me…? I wondered as I got my bag and headed to class with Jacob.

We walked into the class and I realized Alice was sitting in the class already. But she wasn't sitting where she did yesterday. No… she sat right in front of the seat I sit in… I didn't react as I moved past her and sat down. I didn't know what to say. Alice didn't move as I sat down, but she was staring at me when I walked in and past her.

She wanted to talk to me, I thought. Why else would she sit there, sit where I could easily talk to her now. Hell we could talk in the middle of this class if we wanted to without anyone noticing…

Without thinking I smacked myself on the forehead with my palm. I didn't think about it so I did it fast enough were only Jake and Alice realized what I did. Everyone else wondered where the sound came from, and Alice giggled under her breath. Of course I knew why she sat there…

She saw what I decided to do… I was slow sometimes. I wondered if I even needed to tell her. I figured I might as well ask her to meet with me later. Quickly I pulled out some paper and wrote on it. I didn't feel like getting into a conversation right here in class, only because knowing my luck the teacher would call on me and I would realize what I was saying, or what the question was even.

"Alice,

Can we meet up later and talk please?

Bella"

Was all I wrote, after all I'm sure they realized by now I was me. Before I moved I saw Alice grabbing the note fast enough were no one noticed. She wrote back fast and gave it back. I realized than how much I missed her.

"I'm glad you decided to talk to me. And of course I'll meet you later; we have more than enough to talk about.

Later. "

She wrote, figured she wouldn't tell me when but I trusted her that it would more than likely end up being today. Class when smoothly like always, English was one of the few classes that changed over the 

times, History as well but some of it wasn't exact I've noticed, at least the stuff I've lived through. But it's like a story being told over and over again, things changed over how many times you say it.

Once class was over Alice left without a word, I wasn't really paying attention so I still had to grab all my stuff before I could leave. Jake stayed behind with me.

"What was that about?" He asked

"I asked if she would talk with me later," I told him, he nodded, his thoughts were clear 'of course.' He knew I was going to talk to at least one of them.

I rolled my eyes as we walked to Math together. Math seemed to always being changing but the names seemed to stay the same now… this class was Trig, next year I'd have to take Calc all over again. Urg, I didn't look forward to that much but hey, did it once I can do it again right. Let's not think about the fact that I didn't finish the class.

Jacob was rather quiet thought the walk, I tried to see what he was thinking but he wasn't sending anything loud and clear. Hm, I'd have to talk to Terra maybe she could give me some insight as it wasn't something small that kept him silent but something bothering him I think.

Trig went boring as always, I took my notes. Jake and I said our goodbyes as we went our separate ways to our next classes. I half paid attention in my next class, thinking about my up coming talk with Alice. I was glad I started to listen more when the teacher called on me randomly to answer a question. Lucky for him it was one of the few things I heard come out of his mouth and answered without a thought.

Honestly, having a talk with Alice was one thing and I was nervous about it but… really what could I say. I wasn't sure, I'm not even sure she knows what happened, which was strange… wait wouldn't she have seen me being attacked? Unless she never looked but still… I don't know. I never knew how exactly her powers worked as far as who she can see and when, I guess some are random and if she's looking she'll see things but if she's not looking and they never come at random… maybe she can be surprised after all…

I barely realized class had ended by my thoughts. I got up and left the class room, heading to lunch. This time Terra waited for me half way to the lunch room.

"Hey," she said as I came up to her, she turned and started walking with me.

"You didn't have to come get me you know," I said laughing lightly.

"Just wondering how it's going today?" She asked.

"Good I guess, I asked Alice if we could talk, she agreed. I'm just not sure what to say now…" I said quietly to her as we got our trays and started putting food on them for the boys.

"At least you'll talk, it's something," Terra replied as we headed to the table. I nodded at her as I sat down. I laughed as I realized Jacob already finished the food on his tray and Seth was almost done with his.

"You two are out of control sometimes you realize this?" Terra said realized why I was laughing.

"This comes from the Vampire who eats food out of boredom…" Seth muttered into his food.

I laughed, Terra was a weird one, she would try food just out of boredom. She said once it was because she wanted to know if anything bad would happen if we ate a lot. So for three weeks she would eat like a human. Nothing would happen but she said some things do taste interesting. To her at least. I never tried anything. Never felt like it, even if I stared at something really good looking and I remembered from my human life that it was good I couldn't bring myself to eat like she did once in a while.

I watched amused as Seth and Jacob took out the food in front of them like two hungry… well dogs to be honest. I was just glad people stopped staring now. I looked at Terra and realized she was staring off somewhere with a strange look on her face. Something wasn't right with her either. I realized, was Seth the only one who didn't have something bothering him, and Terra and Jacob both confused me. Maybe it was just because I had no idea what was bothering them. Terra looked at me right than realizing I was watching her. She just looked down I could see her mind ticking away with thoughts.

Lunch went silently until Jake and Seth finished their assaults on the trays and started talking about this weekend, we all planed to go hunting and Jake and Seth always came with, it gave them time to run around as wolves freely. Only way they kept in touch with a few people from the pack. Embry and Quil were the only ones still alive right now. They were out looking for more places like La Push was, with stories closely related to those here in their tribe, or even other Werewolves. They left a few years ago just out of boredom. Jacob was interesting in learning if they were any others but didn't want to leave and find out.

I remember the years ago when the others in the pack gave up phasing and started to age. Sam was the first. He didn't want to remain young as Emily grew old. Reminded me of how I felt when I was with Edward. Paul and Jared followed shortly after, it went on after that. I remember Jake asking why Quil didn't stop, he just shrugged he liked it too much, after all he could watch over his family for generations to come. I still found it amusing that they don't age as long as they keep phasing. And ever now and than we do run across vampires, with blood red eyes and no good feeling about them. So they still got their fights when they need them.

Just than Seth and Jacob stopped and looked up as did Terra, I turned and saw Alice come towards me. I smiled as she got closer. I figured we could talk now before class maybe or maybe she'd tell me when we could…

"Hi Alice," I said still unsure as she stood in front of me.

"Bella…" She said almost like she was testing the worlds. Her voice sounded just like I remembered, not surprisingly but it seemed to make me realize they were really here. I waited until she spoke. "How do you feel about skipping class?" She asked.

She wanted more than enough time to talk it seemed. "It's fine. Now?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. I turned back around, "If I'm not back in history I'll meet you guys at the house okay?" I said and all of them nodded. Terra smiled lightly as I got up and followed Alice outside.

AN-Hope you all like and Thank you thank you to those who review you have no idea how happy it makes me. Well keep reviewing.

On another note I am very…very… VERY… sorry that it took me forever to update… my laptop died and I had this chapter and the next one on it, very rough copies of it but still and I had an outline going on too so I didn't wanna try to rewrite this chapter. So here it is! Once I'm done with editing and writing more on it the next chapter will be up. I'm hoping to have more written in the next few days lol. Get as much done before school!

Thanks so much for those still sticking with me and again I will repeat I am not giving up on this story dang it lol.

-M


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing sadly enough… well maybe Terra… and I will own her car one day dang it lol.

Enjoy and meet you at the bottom…

_Flashback_

Normal!

Chapter 4

I followed Alice outside, I wasn't sure where we were going to have this talk but after we got to the parking lot she turned to me. "I'm sure you can keep up with me," She smirked and took off running in her normal speed. I smirked and easily caught up and kept with her, I was running rather slow compared to normal and I hoped she wasn't going as fast as she could. We stopped at a small little park area. No one was really around and she sat down on a swing, I took the one next to her.

We didn't move for a few minutes, both I'm sure thinking of what to say. Before I could think of anything she started.

"I wasn't sure that was you at first. Even though you look the same, and everything it's still hard to understand. I mean… what happened?" She asked.

"…After you guys left, I wasn't exactly okay. I kept trying to find ways to be connected to Edward…" I started, explaining rather quickly about finding the meadow again and the attack the lead to me being here now.

She didn't move, but listened to every word. She was surprised by the how part and when I finished she didn't move, or speak I started at the ground. I had to explain this twice in two days. I hoped I didn't have to repeate it again.

"I… didn't see…" She muttered. I looked at her confused. She started to explain, "Edward told me not to look into your future. Clean break he kept saying but still I was too intuned to you not to watch. At one point he wasn't doing to good and I wanted to see what was going on. But I didn't see anything and it bothered me…" Alice stopped.

She didn't see anything… how could that be possible… I was confused, "Honestly I don't know how that works…" I muttered.

"Lets try to see, are you ammune to all vampire's powers now?" She asked I thought about it over before truly answer to her.

"No… Terra's powers still effect me. I've run across others who have tried to use their powers against me, some worked others didn't. I can fight them off normally even if they do work," I explained. Some of 

their powers were like mine, mostly to do with the mind, but the powers like Terra's and Alice's which didn't affect my mind in any way still worked though I could fight against them easily.

"What could it be than…" Alice asked more to herself than something clicked, "Those friends your with… who and what are they?"

"Theirs Terra, the red head female, she's a vampire. Than theres Jacob and Seth, both werewolves…" I said unsure. I still wasn't sure how they would take me hanging with werewolves.

"Werewolves…" She repeated. And something clicked.

"You think it might be because of the werewolves?" I asked.

"I don't know. I saw you decide to talk to me, I saw you writing me a note… but I don't remember seeing the one guy there in the class," Alice told me.

"The one that walked in with me? That's Jacob… and maybe you didn't see anything before because until about 30 years ago I was surrounded by a pack of werewolves, a big pack all the time."

"Possible."

We stayed silent for a second before I remembered something she said.

"Alice… what did you mean when you said he was having a hard time," I asked I felt nervous asking it.

"Bella, when we left it was hard on most of us because we missed you… but Edward it was hard, at first it seemed normal how he was dealing but soon it got worse and worse. He went back at one point with me to find you, see how you were doing is what he kept telling himself but I knew if we found you unhappy he would talk to you," Alice explained.

"You … came back?" I was confused when did this happen.

"Yes, about 4 or 5 months later I think. But nothing was to be found, your scent wasn't anywhere around at Charlies, we went to the school and nothing. We didn't know what to do and Edward didn't want Charlie to see us and he couldn't get anything out of his head cause you know he has to be thinking about it at that time. So we left, he hasn't really been himself since…" Alice explained.

I sighed… now what do I do.

"Listen, what happens with you two is one thing, I just hope you'll at least talk to him like you are to me," Alice said looking at me.

"I'll think about it Alice, I'm still not sure what to do," I confessed to her.

Another round of silence, this time it wasn't broken exactly by one of us speaking. I was sitting on the swing one second the next I was on the ground as Alice ran and hugged me.

"I missed you," she said. I laughed at her.

"I missed you to."

"Now that your less breakable I'm not leaving this time," she said with a smile as she pulled back and helped me up. We took our seats back on the swings.

I smiled, I didn't know what to say. Alice changed the subject than, "So what happened when they saved you, normally werewolves don't take in vampires."

I started to rethink that day, explaining what I could…

_I felt the burning giving away, the pain was leaving to. I started to hear the voices around me._

"_We cant keep her alive Jacob, you know what she will wake up as. We waited too long as it is," Said a growled voice, I couldn't place it._

"_Paul, she's not like them, please I'm asking to wait see what she is like when she wakes, maybe she can help us," I heard Jacob argue back._

"_She's one of them she can't be trusted now," the one I'm assuming named Paul answered._

"_As much as I agree with you Paul, I think we should give her a chance for Jacob's sake, maybe their friendship can help. She didn't ask for this and for some reason during these last three days she hasn't changed smell wise which isnt normal. When she wakes we'll see what happens than. Not like she can fight all of us off," Someone answered, a voice that sounded familiar in a way… where had a heard that voice before…_

_The same voice that found me in the forest, what has his name again…_

_Sam. I remembered just than. I heard than a growl and felt like someone just left. How I felt that I wasn't sure. I could also tell there was four others in the room, five until, I'm assuming again, Paul left._ _Weird I could feel that. I could also hear some of their thoughts, not very clear but I could feel the activity, some where coming through almost fuzzy. Just than I felt someone move and come towards me. I realized than my eye's were closed and I opened them slowly._

"_Bella?" Asked a voice behind me. Took me a second, the sight I was seeing looked different. The colors looked brigher or dark depending on the color itself, details seemed easier to see. I sat up slowly and turned my head where I remembered hearing the voice and also were I could feel someone standing._

"_Jacob?" I asked my voice sounded different to me. My thoat hurt and I was hungry, but it wasn't like anything like I felt before…_

"They kept me around when I didn't get hungry for human blood. I guess my weakness as a human helped out. Human blood never bothered me even if it was freash in front of me. They took me hunting in the woods up north for a while, and kept me around. After a while the pack died down and a few of us stayed around. We ran into Terra once while we were hunting and they started dieing out than, few years ago two of them left for research I guess, and so you have the four of us," I finished explaining. It 

took a while for Sam and the pack to trust me, but sooner or later they did. Paul was the last of them, but he started to like me after he attacked me in anger one day and I defended myself very easily but didn't go for any kind of kill.

"Only you Bella would team up with a pack of werewolves as a vampire," Alice muttered amused.

I smirked, "Danger magnet remember?"

She laughed at that, silence again before she remembered something, "What happened with Charlie? I ask since when we came back if you were dead he wouldn't have been as happy look as we found him. Don't get me wrong he wasn't singing and dancing but he wasn't moaping."

"Ah, well I guess I broke a few rules. At first i didn't know what to do, than Jake helped me explain to him what happened, in detail. At first I just said it was a random attack and I didn't realize what was going on. He took it pretty well, he was confused at first, than worried. I told him all was okay but I couldn't live at home anymore just to be safe. He seemed okay with that as long as I visited. And I did. I explained to Renee as well. She took it well and I talked with them until their death bed," I explained. I sat with both my parents as they died. It hurt, I didn't want to lose them but I knew it was part of being a vampire now. Not like humans can stay there forever.

"You broke a lot of rules for that one," Alice told me, but didn't explain, and I didn't ask.

"So I've talked about me, tell me what have you guys been up to?" I was curious what they've been doing for this long.

"Well, I looked into my past and found my family. After hearing James that one night I had to see if I could find anything…" Alice started. She explained finding her sister, her family, her living relatives and about how she was put in an aysulm for her visions. She found her tomestone, the date of death the same day she entered the aysulm. Weird how some families where.

"Emmett and Roselie got back a few months ago from yet another honeymood, I mean really how many can those two go on," Alice kept going, I laughed than," Even though both say they it wasn't a honeymood but it was. They say they just wanted to travel around, please," I giggled a little bit, "Carlisle is doing the same thing as always," Alice smiled there, "he did take up a teaching job for a while there at a college in Alaska." For some reason I couldn't picture having him as a teacher but than again I couldn't picture a lot of things sometimes.

"Emse fixed up some old houses for a few months, than took a teaching job at a elementary school for a little while. Jasper studied Philosophy, than we just traveled with Carlisle and Emse, took a few years just to go traveling alone and came back. Edward was out on his own for a while but when we came back from traveling he was back with Carlisle…" Alice stopped for a second I could tell she was deciding if she wanted to say something else.

"Bella, things havent exactly been the same without you," She finally said. I sighed.

"Things havent been the same since you guys left but I guess you can tell just from looking at me," I said with a grim smirk.

"Well we are here now… and there cant be anymore running away cause you're human…" Alice said tring to reasure me. I knew she wanted things to go back to how they were, but with some difference but I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow right now let alone in the long run.

"Sure we can find some reason if you want to look at it that closely," I muttered.

"I don't want to look at it that closely," She responded looking at me, she was serious.

Another few minutes of silence. Like very new topic we would wonder in a silence.

"You realize Emse would hate if you didn't come see her right," Alice said out of the blue. I laughed, it seemed so natural and thinking about it a visit wouldn't hurt that much… would it… I wan't sure for a second there.

"I promise to visit… just maybe not right now," I said unsure still.

"That works, should we head back?" Alice asked standing up from her swing.

"If we must," I replied following her lead and standing up. Looking at my watch I realized we had skipped both our last classes.

"You realized you saved me from a very akward class right," I asked her as we started to run back.

Alice laughed, "Of course I realized Bella. Did you forget all about me so easily."

I laughed. It was good to have her back.

AN- Alrighty than, she finally makes contact lol. Well I wanna ask now if anyone of you wanna possibly see something happen in this story let me know. I'm open to ideas to fill in before the big bad end (which I need some stuff cause I cant be like 5 months later or something lol). I really need to get someone to edit this stuff for me one day lol.

Also there are some idea's I had that I laughed when I realized they kinda happened in Breaking Dawn, so if you read something and think hey wait a minute that's why. I might still use them other than that nothing from Breaking Dawn will be in this story. I hear lots of people didn't like the book… personally I'm glad she ended it they way she wanted too and it was horriably… seemed like a fan fiction to me more than anything but hey it was good lol.

Review Review Review

I update faster with reviews! Starting Aug 27th the updates will be slower cause I have school (wooo college year 3… shotmeintheface lol.) I'll try to keep it to at least once a week if not more lol.

-M


	6. Chapter 5

So another chapter I do want to ask for help with one thing. What do you think Edward should do to 'win' Bella back? Cause of course she's not gonna just trust him in a flash… so I want idea's to play with please and thanks!!

So here we are again…

Of course… I own nothing!... well I kinda own terra but oh well.

Chapter 5

To say I had more than enough to think about was an understatement. But for a vampire I don't think it is possible to have too much to think about. But I had bitten off enough.

I was sitting in the backyard of the house. It was the dead of night, a new day is starting as I sat here thinking. I knew I needed to make up my mind before school started for the most part. More than ever I needed to decide what I wanted by the time I saw him again. I knew I couldn't keep running every day like I did that first day he came in. I had to face him, and the rest of them. Alice and Terra made me realize that, and I knew it to start with but it didn't help any.

I didn't know what to do; I knew I couldn't trust him again so easily. After all, even if I'm not as 'breakable' as I was than, he could still up and leave again, for some reason or another. If anyone would find a way he would, I knew it. I could admit I still cared, and from what Alice told me and what I knew all this time, he still cared too.

Maybe things weren't going back to how they were, maybe not close. But maybe we could try something. After all we had enough time to get through it I'm sure. Something might happen and he might prove himself.

Prove himself…. That's what he needed to do, if he wanted anything like it use to be.

I signed at least now my mind was made up a bit, I bet Alice just saw it too. I laughed lightly at that thought. Now… I just needed to find the words to say to him…

--

We raced to school again. We could feel the weather start to grow colder so we knew soon the bikes and even the corvette would have to hide for a little while. Made me sad a bit to think about. After all motorcycles aren't very fun in the snow…

So Jake and I took the chance we had to race. I won naturally, I thought about throwing it and letting him win for once but I decided against it almost as fast. I liked winning too much.

Jake complained the whole way to class about how I never let him win, and that one day he would win. I stopped listening after a while. One can only listen to the same things over and over again. He would stop soon, I could tell. Seth and him never kept up the same thing for too long in the mornings.

Alice was waiting in the class when we walk in. Again she sat in front of my seat, I smiled at her when I passed and sat down. She turned this time and look at me. We had a few minutes before the teacher showed up.

"Morning Bella!" She partially sang.

"Morning Alice," I laughed.

"So… how'd the night go?" She asked innocently.

"Um… fine…" I started, did she see something or was she just making small talk.

"That's good than," Her smile didn't fade… why was she so happy, "I think that after today we should come up with a day for you to come visit. Esme wants to see you! Carlisle too," Alice said.

"Alice I promised I'd visit but I told you I might not be able to do right away," I told her again.

"You might want to think about it after today, I won't be the only one to ask you to visit," Alice replied than turned around, the teacher walked in a few minutes later.

Urg thanks Alice, I thought to myself as I paid little attention to the teacher. Class ended and we walked to our next class, this time Alice was walking with us, talking with Jacob a bit. Seemed her next class was a few doors down from ours…

We walked in and sat down before Jake said anything to me, "She's a little too hyper I think," he muttered and I laughed a little.

"She gets worse I promise."

"Urg," Jacob partially threw his head on the desk, but not too hard to make sure he didn't break it.

"You're just annoyed because you're still sleepy," I told him as the teacher walked in.

Classes went normally until lunch. Terra was waiting for me outside my class room. I looked at her strangely before she informed me she skipped her last class for no reason what's so ever. I laughed, she skipped too much.

"After lunch you running off again or you facing the music?" Terra asked as we walked into the lunch room.

"I guess I have to face the music today," I muttered as we started piling food on the trays.

"It can't be all that bad…" Terra answered.

"Maybe for you," I said light enough that she was the only one who probably heard it.

"It will be over soon enough; the worst part will be over in a few short hours."

"So says you," I muttered again as we paid for the food and headed to our table. This time though Alice was sitting there too, looking strangely at Seth and Jake who had just about finished their own trays.

I sat down in my normal set, which Alice was sitting next to. She looked up at me as I sat down, "They always eat like this?" She asked me as Terra and I slowly pushed our trays in front of the two wolves.

"This is tame," Terra answered amused.

Alice looked at her in what seemed to be shock. "Oh, Terra, Seth, this is Alice," I said, wondering if Seth would realize I just spoke to him. He seemed to as he stopped his attack and looked up, nodded at Alice before going back to the food in front of him.

Terra seemed to be eyeing Alice, her look seemed unsure more than anything. I didn't think anything of it, seeing as Terra didn't trust vampires any more than werewolves did… Well let's not count Seth.

As I watched the wolves finish the trays I laughed as they looked at Alice, who still had a tray full of untouched food in front of her.

"Um… Alice, would you mind too terribly if the boys had your food?" I asked nicely.

Alice looked at her food and at the boys, "Sure… "She muttered passing the tray over where they both started to grab at it.

I didn't think about what would happen at first until they started to fight over the food, who had more, who had something the other wanted. I rolled my eyes as they went on. Terra and Alice seemed to do the same, as they started talking about random things, school, weather, how weird the wolves where. The normal stuff I guess.

I was too lost in thought. I had less than an hour to come up with something to say to him. I had no clue what to do, or say. It didn't help that every now and than Alice and Terra would look at me and continue their awkward conversation, nor did the eyes in my back help. Even though I was surprised to realize only one pair of eyes watched us, a pair I didn't find weird, what with Alice sitting at a table with two werewolves and a strange Vampire.

The conversation only got more awkward as the wolves joined in. Their fight over the food seemed over and the food gone. But things seemed to work out as Jake and Terra got into one conversation and Seth and Alice into another. I didn't care enough to pay attention at all to their words until Alice looked at me for a long period of time.

"What…" I asked lightly.

"Just wondering if you were still alive there," Alice answered with a smile.

"Oh, just peachy…" I muttered as I set my head down.

"Don't stress out about it. Just say what's on your mind, things will work out. Be straight forward, of course, you have to with any male," Alice joked lightly. Seth and Jake both looked at her.

"She's right you know," Terra piped in and the boys than looked at her.

"Are you both saying guys are stupid so you have to point out the obvious?" Seth asked.

Terra, Alice and I looked at each other for a second and answered at the same time, "Yes."

Both males looked down in failure.

That's when I realized we had to get to class now. I was still fighting with myself as the others got up. I kept my seat.

"Come on Bella, it wont be that bad," Terra said to me.

"Yes it will," I answered.

"Don't make us force you up," Alice laughed.

"And you know we'll do it," Terra continued.

"You two are horrible. I don't like this game anymore," I answered as both of them grabbed one of my arms and both pulled me up. "Urg! Fine!" I than all but stormed out and towards my next class.

It wouldn't be that hard to run for it, to skip class and come back. I mean they'd never know… Crap yes they would. I damned Alice's powers over and over in my head as I made my way to class. There was no way out of this…

I slowly made my way into the classroom. The only person inside was the teacher, which I knew before walking in the room. I sat down and kept my eyes trained on the black of the desk in front of me. People slowly filtered in one by one. Each time my mind would wrap around the presents just to see who it was, even those who just walked near. I was too panicked so I slowly tried to calm myself down. This was when I wished Terra was here. Hell even Jasper would help right now.

In the middle of trying to calm down I felt him enter the room. I panicked more. What was I going to do… dang it! I wanted to run for it, I really did but I stayed where I was. If I ran I didn't think I would get too far…

The chair moved and he sat down, his eyes looked at me a few times before looking away. I checked the teachers mind and realized he wasn't planning on started right away, than I realized what he planed to have us do. Damn, of all the days to do a Lab we had to do one today. That means I'd have to at least talk to him, well so much for just ignoring him again.

I stared down still. What to even start with…

I heard him sigh; I figured that either me being here or the fact that we had a lab bothered him. I went with the lab thing, because he didn't seem to want to say anything right now. And without thinking I spoke the first thing on my mind.

"You know if we run now they might not realize we were even here."

I didn't realize I spoke that until it was out of my lips. Thankfully it was low enough were only Edward could hear it.

It was silent for a second before he started laughing. I damned him than. Urg this shouldn't be so hard to do!

"We could, but skipping isn't a good thing to do twice in a row," He answered me in a joking manner. I forgot I skipped yesterday for a second there.

"Wasn't my idea to skip classes," I defended myself lightly. "You know better than most how Alice gets."

"Sadly," he muttered, "So does this mean you're talking to me?"

Crap… "I guess so… we have a lot to talk about I guess." I answered lightly. We didn't have to talk if he didn't want anything.

"Seems that way."

The teacher stood up and started. Explain the lab before letting us get to work. An easy, starter lab I could probably do in my sleep… if I could sleep that is.

We silently got to work on the lab, even though we both knew what we were doing and what would happen. But still we had to look like normally high school student. We stared to finish the lab, faster than the others in the class; I was still confused why this school never picked up any honor like classes over the years. I figured I might as well get what I needed to out in the open.

"I figure everything that I told Alice yesterday, you already know," I started.

"Naturally," He answered lightly.

"Than that saves me some time of explaining it again at least. But you need to understand, even with all the time that has past, what you did still hurts. And I don't know if I can trust you again to not leave like you did. But I can't just ignore you," I paused for a second. "Hell, I'm not sure what you want to happen but I'll say this. I wont run anymore, I'm willing to be friends or whatever but if you want anything like it was when… anything like it was before," I caught myself, I wasn't talking fast or quiet enough for others to not hear, "You have to prove to me that you're not going to disappear again." I finished almost lamely.

He stayed quite for a second. I didn't know what I wanted him to say, or even what he would say. I was nervous none the less. "One chance," He started quietly, "I'm not sure I deserve that but I'm glad you're letting me have it."

Damn him, why did he have to know he fucked up badly? Why can't he be like any normal guy and blame it on me, or that he was right and that he deserved more than one chance? Damn him.

"Part of me understands why you left but still, doesn't change that it hurt like hell," I told him.

We sat in an awkward silence, I hated those and there were too many of them today. Before he laughed and spoke, "You realize you can't back out of visiting now right?"

"Alice put you up to this didn't she," I questioned him.

He laughed lightly, "Partly, but also Esme would kill me if I didn't help move things along faster," He answered.

I sighed; sadly I did want to visit. I missed Esme, and Carlisle, hell I haven't even said anything to Emmett yet. Hmmm wonder how he's going to react. Than I thought of something that kind of scared me for a second, what about Rosalie, now that I didn't have a choice in the matter did she still dislike me?

"Fine, I'll visit soon."

Edward just smiled, and I wanted to smack him. Thanks for making this hard for me… jerk…

That's when class ended. I didn't run out this time but we both walked out together. "You might want to bring your new little family with you," He told me. Makes sense, if I started hanging with the Cullen's I might as well get Terra and them involved a bit.

"I guess so; it's up to them really. They might come just for protection; they might not trust you guys just yet. Even thought Terra and Alice make a bad pairing I'm saying that right now," I answered.

Before we even got to Jacob I was attacked from behind by a small, hard body. I wasn't paying attention to what was around me or I would have readied myself but instead I feel right to the floor.

"Yay! You have to come over today!" Said a high voice from my back.

"Alice… please get off me!" I yelled into the ground.

"Say you'll come today!" She told me…

"Urg! Fine, I'll come by tonight, can you please get off me?" I said figures she put me into a corner about this.

"YAY!" She laughed as she got up and helped me up.

"Jeez Alice, if I was normal I think my face would be all over the floor," I muttered as I rubbed my face.

"Sorry I was just too excited," Alice answered as we started to walk again towards my class. Jacob, Terra and Seth meet up shortly after.

"We'll see you later Bella! Don't forget tonight!" Alice said before dragging Edward with her as they walked away from us.

"What was that about?" Seth asked. I shock my head as we walked into the class room.

"How do you all feel about going to visit the Cullen's tonight?" I asked lightly as we sat down.

"I'm up for it!" Seth answered, for some reason Vampires like Terra, me and the Cullen's amused him to no end. Weird little werewolf.

"I'd like that," Terra answered which surprised me for some reason, maybe her and Alice were too close already.

"I guess I'll go if I have to," Jacob answered, with a serious face, before Terra, Seth and I looked at him and he laughed lightly, "I'll go. They can't be that bad right? And if they do anything against you Bells I have a reason to hurt one of them," He answered smugly.

"Please don't attack them, it might not end well," I answered and Seth chucked a little bit.

The class started, ending our conversation. Seems like today was going to be a long, interesting day after all.

AN- Woo longest chapter I think. I am sorry about the long ass wait. But when I started to write this my computer froze and for some reason I didn't feel like writing it again. More so since it was a filler chapter in some ways. That and every time I came on to write my brother would text me asking me to come on my game lol and I'm addicted but here it is! I do need help for idea's like I said at the top of this chapter. I have the ending kind of planned out but I need something before that to fill in the chapters and to get Bella to trust Edward again… give me ideas! Please! Please! Please!

Tomorrow I start school, well today to be honest but oh well. I'm hoping to be able to type a chapter at least once a week.

This chapter is not edited because about half way threw I started to get sleepy. And L is making me get up early tomorrow (I just worked retartedly and I cant catch up on sleep lol oh well.)

Review please and thank you!!

-M


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry this is a little shorter (I think) than normal and sorry for the wait. There's more on the bottom so enjoy!

I own nothing!

Chapter 6

A figure stood, his black cloak the only thing moving as the wind blew, the hood stayed up blocking his face from the blinding sun but from the very shadows of the hood his red eyes seemed to glow. He stared off over the land in front of him, as if he was rethinking and thinking of something in his mind. Slowly a smaller figure in a red cloak started to walk up behind him.

"Master?" said a low baritone voice as he stopped and knelled behind the taller figure.

"What did you find?" He answered without even moving towards the voice.

"No real activity is going on, just rogues roaming. Though I did hear there are a few families living together but that's about it…" They answered unsure.

"Perfect."

"Master I must point out… if we go there won't we chance the Volturi coming after us?" said the figure knelling.

"Not as long as we watch ourselves, we must cover everything as perfect as we can. You need to keep those new born's under control understand?" He said this time turning and looking down at the figure below him.

"Yes of course," Said the figure as they stood and made their exit.

'_New land, all for the taking. All mine… Perhaps I may even run into that traitor of a twin sister I have, if she's still walking this planet… I would like nothing better than to rip her apart…"_ He thought with a smirk on his face as he dropped his hood. His skin sparkled in the light, his hair slightly curly stood up almost spiked, the color matching his blazing red eyes…

Bella's P.O.V.

I sat outside looking off into nothing, just letting my mind wonder. I was watching Jacob running through the small forest like backyard we had. He was bored and decided to see if Embry or Quil were phased at the moment and I figured they were as he was running laps through the tree's thinking random things. Seth was inside watching some kinda of sports thing on TV and Terra was more than likely playing on her computer as well.

My mind kept going back to the meeting that was going to take place in a few short hours, what was going to happen, what was to be said. I wasn't sure what was bothering me the most right now… the fact I didn't know what was going to happen or the fact that I didn't know what I wanted to even happen, at least in the long run.

Just than Jacob started walking towards me, I missed when he ran off to phase back and get dressed, at least partly.

"How are they doing?" I asked as he walked past me, I got up to follow him inside.

"Seem fine, they just started heading north from Texas, heading to the great lakes area apparently they heard humors that they might find others there…" Jake answered as we walked into the living room.

Just as I thought Terra was sitting on the sofa with Seth, she was on her laptop while Seth seemed engrossed in the TV.

"They were in Texas for a while there weren't they?" I asked as Jake and I just stood behind the sofa. Terra looked up at as for a second when her computer screen went black and she stood up, heading for the kitchen area. I heard her moving things around I figured she might be making the boys some food.

"Yeah they heard humor after humor. I guess in Texas they got a lot of old stories from the south as well as their own. There was some that sounded like ours but nothing to back them up, at least in the last couple of generations." Jake rambled.

"What kind of stories?" Seth asked now interested.

"There was a good amount of them, but a lot of them thought some kind of Siren would come after them at night," Jake laughed, not even a second later I heard a shatter of glass.

I got up and headed towards the sound, Terra was cleaning up a broken glass, and she looked up when I came in. "Sorry didn't see it falling…" Terra muttered as she threw the glass into the garbage and continued making the sandwiches from the look of it for the boys.

"Terra, are you alright?" I asked, she seemed off lately, and that bothered me.

"Yeah, don't worry Bella I've been fine, really," Terra answered as she took the food out; I followed shortly behind her.

"Thanks Terra!" Seth said excitedly as he started eating the six sandwiches in front of him. Jake followed behind him.

"I figure I should make them something too, I don't think those will hold them off all night," I told Terra heading back to the kitchen she followed.

"Sorry I'm not a great cook other wise I'd make more," Terra spoke as I pulled some hot dogs out.

"It's fine Terra, Vampires don't really need to cook now do they? And you didn't exactly cook before you were turned did you?" I questioned started the grill.

"No, my mother took care of that," Terra muttered watching me make the 30 or so hot dogs.

"You really remember you human life?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes, I know most of us forget in some ways but when I was first made I held on to memories from my human life…" Terra explained her eyes kept to the hot dogs.

"I understand part of that, my past isn't that bad sounding though. Also having the pack around is a good reminder of my human years," I continued. I was curious of Terra's whole past but I knew it wasn't pretty.

"I had a reminder as well. I was turned with someone I knew as a human. He was with me for years, till his creator killed him…" She muttered watching as I moved the hot dogs around.

"Why did they kill him?" I asked shocked.

"Power, fear, I really don't know. She told me when she came to kill me she had already finished him off and now it was my turn and said something about us becoming to powerful and untrustworthy…" Terra explained.

"See as you're here I take it she didn't finish the job with you," I muttered softly.

"When she told me she'd killed him off I lost it. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was… but still it was me or her," Terra answered softly; "I liked me better."

I smiled a bit at her tone at the end. She smiled softly.

"So you and your human friend were both turned together by two different people?" I asked curious.

She nodded, "Yes, both of us were attacked one night, two different vampires. The female seemed in charge… I really don't remember much after that but I remember her words. She thought the male with her would kill one of us instead of turning us, and told him to either stand by or take me. Than I remember pain… Strangely enough out of everyone around us we were similar in many ways so I figured he had to of turned me. The only one to survive…" Terra broke off her eyes seemed to be somewhere else.

"But you never knew for sure right?" I asked.

"She told my… friend… she created him, so that only left my theory true," Terra muttered eyes still lost.

"I'm sorry to bring this up," I muttered as I finished the hot dogs putting them on buns and throwing them on a plate.

"It's alright, it's over and done with," Terra answered with a smile as we headed out with the food. All the sandwiches were gone as I thought they would be. Jake was going on about more stories and humors that Embry and Quil have heard lately. They went into silence as I put the plate in front of them and they dug in.

I sat down with Terra as they finished off the whole plate of hot dogs like it was nothing. She was silent as she stared out the window across from us. I figured she was thinking of the past, I knew a little more about her past now, but I still knew there was something more that haunted her and as I watched her now I realized what had been bothering her as of late. Her past…

But why, I wondered. Maybe it had to do with that human friend she had… I couldn't think of anything else as her creator she told me once had run off better and she hasn't seen him since. She told me once her creator was the only vampire she ever feared and I figured if he appeared again she would have told us in some way.

My mind kept going through ideas and I looked away from Terra to not get her attention. The boys finished the hot dogs in recorded time I thought as I heard their talking start up again.

So lost in thought I didn't register at first the eyes on me or my name the first time. But the second time it was said I looked up.

Jake and Terra were staring at me with strange looks in their eyes, Seth's attention was on the TV again. "What?" I asked lightly.

"Where were you just there?" Jake asked.

"Just lost in my own mind," I answered.

"You should be careful we might not be able to find you again," Terra said with a smile.

"Ha-ha… did you guys need something?" I asked.

"What time are we going over to the Cullens tonight is what Jacob asked," Terra replied.

"Hmmm… never thought of that," I answered, "after dark?"

"Sounds good, I'm going to go for a run, Seth wanna join?" Jake asked standing up.

"Um… sure…" Seth muttered distracted. Jake grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"It's a rerun Seth you can see it at any time if you haven't already," Jake told him as they left.

I turned the TV off as Terra grabbed her laptop back up. I shook my head, "How can you play on that thing all day?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but it makes the time go by, it's better than reading in my opinion, nothing I really want to learn about just yet so why not play my game? Also it's something I can't do faster than humans because I'm a vampire," She asked.

"I guess that makes sense," I muttered as I got up, we had a few hours before dark and I planned on reading…

I looked at the window in my room when the sun went down; I figured it was about time to leave than. I still felt nervous in some ways going there. It was the like the first time I went to that house with Edward, only this time things were very much different. I made my way downstairs, I noticed that Jake and Seth both just walked in and Terra just looked up from her laptop, probably for the first time since I came up here.

"I take it, it's time to go?" Terra asked closing the computer and standing up, setting the computer on the table.

"Yeah, that way we might be able to get back at a time for these two to sleep," I laughed lightly as I walked outside.

"Eww do we have to go back to school tomorrow?" asked Seth.

"We'll think about it," Terra laughed following me, she had a backpack with her. I realized than it more than likely had clothing for the boys.

"Let's get this over will," Jake muttered as he headed to the back side of the house with Seth. A few seconds later two giant wolves came up to us.

'Lead the way,' Jake thought loud enough for me to hear. I nodded and too off.

"No racing alright?" I heard Terra say as she kept up.

'Fine, but we race home,' Seth thought, I laughed lightly and informed Terra. She rolled her eyes and passed Seth just a bit meeting up with me.

It was eerie how I still remembered where the house was; only going there when I was human and it was Edward driving. I slowed a bit after a second than followed the sent that seemed very familiar to me and found the house not long after.

I slowed down to a human pace, I heard Terra whistle behind me.

'Show off's,' Jake thought coming up to my side. I laughed lightly as I went up to the door and before I could knock it flew open I saw a very large blur coming right at me and knocked me to the ground…

AN- I'm sorry its been forever with the updates. Not going to lie at first I had no motivation to write than my laptop started being retarted again and than it died -_- and when I got time to work on it my desk top ended up getting a virius… bad luck if you ask me. School and Work are kicking my ass too but its getting better and I'll try to post as soon as possible. Please Review! I'll get motivated ^_^ and Thanks to those who have reviewed and are still with me. Again I'm really sorry for the wait. It shouldn't be that long next time ^_^.

Ps… this is unedited… sorry for mistakes.

-M (off to the midnight showing of Twilight kiddies ^_^)


End file.
